Love Wanted Hope Needed
by ZooTac Productions
Summary: Natsumi awakens into chaos. The world has been successfully invaded by aliens- and not the Keronians. These aliens are bad news. Now, Natsumi does everything she can to keep her brother safe, look for any old allies, and fight for life to return to Pekopon. But the only Keronian team willing to help is the Garuru Platoon! Why? The question on everyone's mind? WHERE ARE THE FROGS!
1. Awakening of Pekopon's Last Defense

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGT Frog (although I wish I did…) It belongs to Mine Yoshizaki. The Narrator's print is in bold. Thoughts are underlined. Enjoy it… hate it… WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS…. (They come later in the chapters but I felt obliged to warn you early… don't hate me, hate the plot… Darn it fate! ****J)**

"Natsumi! Get up! Get up!"

It seemed like she couldn't. Her eyes were closed shut, blocking out any form of light. Natsumi could tell that her natural pink hair was slightly ruined as she slept. All she wanted to do was rest. For some unusual reason, her body felt so heavy and ached, especially on her right arm.

"Shut… up… Fuyuki…," Natsumi managed to groan." Let me… stay in… bed…"

Fuyuki raised his voice in frustration. That rarely happens. What was going on?

"_**Um… what IS going on…?"**_

Fuyuki shook his big sister. "Natsumi! Please!" At the sound of her brother's plea, Natsumi finally decided to see what was bugging him. Crankily, Natsumi rose from her comfortable position. A large gust of wind blew into her face. Natsumi nearly choked on dirt.

This… isn't my room…, Natsumi thought slowly. Wait… Wait a second!

Natsumi opened her eyes, but automatically wished she hadn't. The view of what used to be her home was too much. Buildings were destroyed. Trees were ripped from the ground, roots exposed and all. Cars were smashed in from their ceilings. Cement was cracked and manipulated. It was a nightmare.

Natsumi gasped and gaped in shock. "What happened to Central Japan?!"

Fuyuki sighed and helped his sister up. There was so much to talk about. So much to avoid. So much in general. "Narrator, can you please explain while it's still evening?" He could hear the sigh of the Narrator. Of course, anyone would sigh if they had to tell what tragedy happened here.

Natsumi practically shouted. "Well? Spit it out! Was it a drastic storm, or those toads?"

"_**It wasn't 'those toads.' In fact, it would be better if they caused it. We're trying to figure out who is behind this."**_

Natsumi silently backed off. "Okay? Explain, please…"

"_**The Nishizawa mansion and incorporations were bombed."**_

Natsumi's jaw dropped even wider than earlier. "WHAT? HOW? WHY?!" She paused. "Is Momoka okay?" A guilty feeling tightened her stomach. Fuyuki gave a reassuring shake and answered, "Yeah. She's perfectly fine. Well, the way she usually is!" Natsumi couldn't help but smile slightly. It faded as quickly as it came.

The Narrator continued. "_**The aircrafts were unusual. The riders and pilots seemed human, but the craft in itself was alien.**_"

Alien? Natsumi thought to herself. "Wouldn't the toads know something?"

"I wish we could tell…," Fuyuki murmured quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper, and it sounded like he was going to cry. He didn't.

"What the heck does that mean?!"

There was a long pause.

"Fuyuki…?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?"

"They're gone. They left for Keron and never came back…"

Natsumi's heart nearly skipped a beat. "…W-What…?" Fuyuki grimly nodded. He really wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong for his sister. Especially now. Especially since the world will never be the same.

Natsumi stubbornly shook her head in disbelief. "No… NO! They always come back… They always…," Natsumi tried not to cry in front of Fuyuki. Giroro… Stupid frog… Tamama… Kururu… and… and… Dororo… They wouldn't leave us!

"Fuyuki… When did all of this actually happen?" Fuyuki held his sister's hand and they both walked down the damaged street.

"A week ago…," he answered. Natsumi didn't know what to say. She had a headache, and her home was literally nothing but rubble.

"What was I doing a week ago? Why don't I remember anything?" When Fuyuki didn't reply, Natsumi turned to the Narrator for answers.

_**Well… um…**_

At first, Natsumi did her best pleading face. When the Narrator didn't look her in the eye, she glared at him.

_**You were helping out with refugees, but one refugee center was bombed by the enemy. We managed to find everyone but you…**_

"I…I see…," Small glimpses and brief visions flashed in Natsumi's head. She remembered a cloud of black ashes and smoke. The air was really bad, she thought. There was a little girl's face, and a terrified mother. Before Natsumi could see anything else, her headache increased by 9000. Clutching her head with her open hand, Natsumi tried to focus her mind elsewhere. Think about Momma… 

There was a long silence as the duo walked down the demolished road. The land was eerie silent. It was so quiet that Natsumi could hear Fuyuki's heartbeat. Evening slowly turned to night.

Finally, the Hinata children decided to break the silence. "Natsumi, you scared us to death. When Mama heard…," Fuyuki trailed off to nothing.

"I'm sorry Fuyuki," Natsumi whispered. "Is Mama okay?" And the others too, she thought. Aki came first to her mind.

"Actua-"

Before Fuyuki could finish, a large loud siren went off. Natsumi released Fuyuki's hand to cover her ears in agonizing pain. Fuyuki's face grew pale. He knew what the siren meant. They're here… Fuyuki yanked Natsumi's arm and dragged her behind a large chunk of cement.

"WHAT'S THE ALARM CLOCK FOR?!"

Fuyuki quickly covered her mouth and immediately after, the siren died. "Yep… That was forty-five seconds…"

"Forty-five seconds?" Natsumi whispered. "What about it?"

"The siren lasts that long. The enemy plays it to warn their coming."

Monsters! , Natsumi shouted in her head. The alien frogs were gone, and now half of the world has gone under. "Gee… thanks… A warning signal!"

_**I don't mean to disturb you, but I suggest that you'd quiet down…**_

"Right… okay… whatever…," Natsumi sighed. So many things raced in her mind as anxiety made her body buzz. "Let me see these _so called _invaders."

Natsumi slightly stretched out her head from behind the cement boulder. Fuyuki just stayed where he was, shaking his head and swearing under his breath.

The Narrator was right. The aliens looked human, except for shade for eyes and a claw replacing their left hand. Their skin was blue pale and their technology was way advanced. Slightly more than Keronian advanced. Too advanced.

Natsumi turned to Fuyuki out of anger. "These idiots are our threats?" Heh… Giroro would tell me not to judge my enemy by looks…

"They're not easy to beat, Natsumi! Especially since we can't defend ourselves and they have the high-tech weapons!"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous, Fuyuki." All enemies have weaknesses… If only Giroro and those toads were here right now…

"I'm going for a better look," Natsumi started. "Stay here where it's safe!" "Not safe anymore Pekoponjin!" A creepy raspy voice exclaimed. The siblings looked up to see an ugly alien with a scar and eye patch over its left eye. Fuyuki wanted to run. Natsumi on the other hand…

…Stood up…

The beast laughed an ugly laugh. "Who does this Pekoponjin think it is?"

"I'm Natsumi Hinata! Daughter of Aki Hinata! And classified as Pekopon's last defense! Who the hell are you?"

"General Scissorhands," it bellowed, "Well, well, well boys! I think we found Pekopon's last defense! A little girl!" The aliens burst into ugly laughter. Natsumi glared as Fuyuki tugged at her torn sleeve. His looks told her '_Let's get out of here!'_ Her looks told him '_Hold on a second!'_

Natsumi was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't gonna get punked by a bunch of aliens. Let the punkers become the punkees…, she thought with a reassuring smile.

The eight foot aliens surrounded the cement boulder. Natsumi pulled Fuyuki to his feet and nodded. Fuyuki knew his sister too well. They were gonna hit and run. Or at least… attempt to…

General Scissorhands growled and the laughter immediately stopped. "Well… We're taking you in…" General Scissorhands extended a long claw. "Get 'em boys."


	2. The Rescue of not wanted

**Thank you all for replying! I'm sorry I haven't continued! I'm working on manga in real so please pray for me! *freaking out chibi face* *chibi tears* I never thought so many people would read this in a certain time period! Anyways, the rules are the same. Thoughts are underlined and the Narrator is in bold! Ooo! I wonder what will happen next! Wait… I don't have to! I already know! **_**Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_General Scissorhands extended a long claw. "Get 'em boys."_

Natsumi pushed Fuyuki right as a creature lunged for him. Fuyuki jumped back up, grabbed his sister's hand, and they bolted away. The siblings could hear the alien General shout orders. Next thing you know, around 15 of the aliens were tailing them.

"Follow me!" Fuyuki yelled, "I know where we can stay!"

"No! Not yet! We can't let them know where we are!" Natsumi looked over her shoulder quickly and turned back. Crap… "Fuyuki! Look o-"

Five of the alien menace jumped in front of them. Two of the aliens from behind grabbed them both.

"Let us go!" Natsumi struggled in the ugly beast's grasp. It's grip grew tighter and tighter.

"N-Natsumi! I can't breathe!" Fuyuki tried to shout.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi cried out. Her breath was drowning to an end as well, but she wasn't going to give up yet. "Let my brother go!"

General Scissorhands walked up to the Hinata children, breaking the circle. "Shut up Pekoponjin!" He stared at the siblings. "Admit surrender of Pekopon and you will die quickly!"

Fuyuki didn't look the thing in the eye. He clenched his fists and didn't bother listening. Natsumi spit at the alien General's feet.

"Very well," the General bellowed, "We'll torture them for the information. Especially the pink haired child." General Scissorhands began to turn around, but paused to think. "Oh, the blue haired child is scrawny and probably useless anyway. Kill him."

"What? No! Fuyuki!" Natsumi hated feeling helpless. Her entire life, Fuyuki was her responsibility. What would she do if her possibly only family member left was killed? Being alone hit Natsumi hard. Loneliness and her went way back.

General Scissorhands marched along with the remainder of troops that wasn't chasing the kids into a large space pod. Natsumi kicked and wriggled, but she couldn't break free. One creature raised its claw over Fuyuki's head. Natsumi couldn't look away as she struggled. "FUYUKI!" The creature struck down…

It missed…

The alien tried over and over again, but every time, it missed. What the…? That's when Natsumi saw the flash. Little flashes that went by so quickly whenever the creature struck. It's like a ninja blade… Could it be…?

Natsumi took the advantage and flipped the alien over her shoulder. Heh… Momoka move… The alien crashed into the one holding Fuyuki.

A voice Natsumi remembered told him to "Run!" She ran to Fuyuki's aid and they backed away from the invisible Keronian facing the enemy aliens.

"Do you think it's him?" Fuyuki panted, glad to be alive. "I hope so!" Natsumi gasped. There was a sound of rapid gunfire and a whole row of the enemy fell to the ground.

Giroro? Natsumi thought to herself. She couldn't see who was firing.

Just then, a small pink and purple Keronian walked up to the children.

"Pururu!" Fuyuki and Natsumi exclaimed, both surprised and relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi asked with a hint of joy.

"The Garuru Shotai is at your service as your protectors!" Pururu smiled.

Oh… "So that means…," Natsumi frowned . So they aren't here…

"I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan," Pururu said in her mother-like voice. "We were the only ship and team willing to reach you."

"Willing…, " Natsumi folded her arms in anger. Jerks! she thought. They never cared at all.

Pururu held her large needle, just in case she had to use it. "We don't know where they are, Natsumi, but I swear to you that they still love you both…"

Natsumi shook her head. "Leave it alone for now, Pururu… I'm not exactly… in a good situation at the moment here…" Pururu nodded as she frowned. There was a sound of gunfire, which made Pururu's heart race.

Garuru jumped down from his small version of his Keronian ship, gripping a gun. "Pekoponjin General," he nodded at Fuyuki. Fuyuki waved in amazement. Garuru turned to Natsumi. "Pekoponjin Woman Soldier." Natsumi waved awkwardly. Meetings between them were brief and sometimes threatening, especially without Giroro. Giroro made things funnier…

Garuru spoke through his communicator. "Recruit Tororo."

There was a strange noise before Tororo replied. "Pu Pu Pu~! What do you want sir?"

"Prepare the aircraft carrier for the children. Don't delay with your laziness! Zoruru is trying to hold off as much as possible!"

"Yes sir! Transporting Taruru to your coordinates now!" There was a beep and a flash, and soon after, Taruru came crashing from the sky.

"Tororo can do better than that!" he cursed at the sky, "I'm going into battle and he nearly injures me!"

"Shut up, soldier," Garuru said in the nicest way possible. "Go out there! I'll be right behind you!" Taruru saluted and ran out of safety into the battle taking place.

"Garuru looked at the others. "Pururu, when the space shuttle arrives, get on board with the children."

"But-!"

"Do it! That's an order!"

"But, sir! I can fight too!"

"I know you can, and I admire that, but you're needed elsewhere!"

Pururu silently blushed and stood down. "Fine, Captain!"

"Until the shuttle comes, lead the Hinata children closer to the outside of the city!" Garuru gave one final salute before jumping back onto his small hovercraft.

Pururu saluted back with grace. Good luck, Captain! She realized that this must be one of the most important fights ever. Especially since half of the world is ruined, and the other half has no clue of the madness going on.

"You heard the man!" Pururu turned towards the siblings. "Let's move it!"

The trio headed in a southern direction. They made a beeline trying to avoid getting injured. It was a matter of a few minutes that they reached the outskirts of town.

Fuyuki felt as if he couldn't run anymore. Natsumi put her arm around his waist and arm, and held him up- just so he could stand a bit longer. "H-Hang in there, Fuyuki," Natsumi sighed. Fuyuki leaned n his big sister's shoulder. "You're the one who needs to hang in there, sis."

Natsumi's eyes widened in shock, but soon relaxed. "Maybe you're right…"

There was another beep and a large flash across the sky. The shape of a Keronian ship virtualized itself in front of them. Pururu turned on her communicator. "Access the bridge, Tororo."

The door if the ship opened and a long bridge extended itself onto the ground. Natsumi and Fuyuki entered the shuttle together with Pururu not too far behind.


End file.
